You Don't Want This?
by urbasic
Summary: [Based off of the 2x05 promo] Frank wants her so badly, but he knows if he does this, they'll go right back to square one.


_Based off of the 2x05 promo with the [spoiler] Flaurel sex scene._

 **TWO SHOT.**

 **1/2**

* * *

Frank filled up his cup with piping hot coffee, and made his way to the living room to see how much progress the 'rat pack' had made on the latest given case. He stood by the wall of the room, leaning against it, and pressing the cup to his lips, slowly taking a sip. His eyes drifted to none other than Laurel Castillo, who was sitting on the couch and looking through the case file. She felt his eyes on her, and gazed back up at him. Their eyes locked, and her lips curled into a smile at the sight of him. He bit his lip to stop himself from smiling back at her.

 _"I think she's falling for you," Bonnie had said._

 _"She said that?" Frank asked, a smile threatening to emerge on his face. Laurel was actually falling for him?_

 _"No, but now I know that you're falling for her."_

Things were different between them ever since he told her she had to get to know him if she was actually interested. It turned out, she _was_ interested in him— getting to know him, too. Honestly, he hoped she'd fall for him, because he couldn't stop himself from falling for her already, just as Bonnie had figured out. He hated the way he— _Frank freaking Delfino_ — got butterflies when he looked at her. _Butterflies_. It was so lame, and it was so middle school. He had forgotten what having feelings for somebody felt like. He had stopped that type of thing a long time ago, and really only felt lust and attraction.

Dammit, he thought Laurel was just an attraction at first, but it turned out to be hell for him: _real_ feelings.

She set the case file down, gaining the attention of the other four. They watched her with confusion, but she wasn't planning on explaining anything to them. She merely grabbed Frank's buff arm, and began pulling him.

"I need to talk to you," she told him in a whisper.

All he did was raise his eyebrows, but she yanked him into the next room, and soon down the stairs, reaching Annalise's basement. Obviously, if he wanted to fight it, he would have. He was _much_ stronger than her. But he let her take him there. And Laurel dragging him down to the basement was not going to be about a work-related conversation. He knew that. If she had some stupid question to charmingly ask her, she would have done it in front of the rat pack.

"What?" Frank asked, gesturing for her to elaborate. "Now your friends, or whatever they are to you, are gonna think we're down here screwing or something. So, this better be important."

"It _is_ ," she assured him. "Frank, I couldn't..." she swallowed hard before continuing, "I can't wait any longer."

He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Wait for what?" he asked.

Instead of talking, since she knew that wouldn't do this justice, she took a step forward and pressed a kiss on his lips. Her arms eased around his shoulders and looped. She was on her tiptoes. He had an idea about what was going to happen. They had been trying this whole 'get to know each other better' thing, but she cracked. Of course she was interested in him, but she needed his touch again. Maybe they were taking things a little _too_ slow... He couldn't say he wasn't missing touching her, either.

Their kisses started growing heavier. Her hands moved down to the first button of his vest, popping it out. She continued until all the buttons were off, and then pushed it off of his shoulders. Next, she had to get the buttons of his second shirt: the long-sleeved button-up underneath his vest. She hated when his abundance of clothing layers prolonged her from seeing that chiseled chest of his. She missed his body, dammit. They hadn't hooked up in forever.

She finally was able to get his white button-up off, and threw it to the ground so it joined his gray vest. She took a tiny step back, enjoying the new view of his shirtless torso. Clearly, he had been spending some extra time at the gym lately, probably preparing for the next time they hooked up. She ran her hand down his muscular chest before leaning back in to kiss him again. His hands flew to the hem of her gray sweater, and pulled it over her head. Unfortunately, she also happened to have another shirt underneath.

He groaned at the sight of the shirt underneath. But that became the least of his concerns after the realization hit him: they were going back to what they used to do. They'd sneak around and have sex. It didn't feel like things were changing between them. He didn't want this thing he had with her to move backwards.

"Laurel," he said, pulling their lips apart for a moment. "Anyone can walk in at any moment."

She laughed.

"Isn't the danger part what makes it more fun for you?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

He stayed quiet, and she leaned in to press her lips to his again. She unbuttoned her skinny jeans and kicked off her boots, and then began dragging her pants down her legs. Frank stood there and watched, licking his lips. God, she was so beautiful. He hated that he wanted her so badly. His body wanted to have sex with her, but _he_ was thinking otherwise. Maybe if she didn't turn him on so easily, he would have been able to stop this way earlier. He couldn't have sex with her right now. No, not when they were making progress towards something real.

And she seemed to be reading his facial expression while she was removing her jeans. Once they were off, she looped one of her fingers around the side of her panties. She knew his eyes were on her. He was shirtless and in his slacks, and probably could start having sex with her in less than a minute, yet he still wanted to delay it.

Her panties dropped to the floor, leaving her in a cream-colored sleeveless shirt. She looked up at Frank.

"Do you not want this?" she asked.

He stood there for a moment.

"I do want this," he answered.

There was his stupid cock talking for him. She walked back closer to him, and smashed their lips together. They tumbled down backwards towards Annalise's tan-colored couch. Frank was on top of her. He lifted that cream top off her head and threw it to the floor. Meanwhile, she made her hands busy getting the belt of Frank's slacks off.

It was so hot, so heavy, and he had a practically naked Laurel underneath him. It would take him all he'd got to stop himself from going any further with her. Oh man, it would be so easy to just whip his cock out and screw her right there on that couch. Then, they'd go back to that thing where they'd find random places to screw instead of having those conversations that he'd never admit he loved so much. But it was true. He wasn't just interested in hooking up with her anymore.

"Laurel, no. We can't."

"You're really _that_ worried that one of them will come down to the basement?" she asked. "They have no purpose of coming down here, anyway. And since when do you worry about being caught? I thought you're the type of guy that would laugh if he got to put on a show in front of everyone."

He got off of her, standing up. Dammit, she was only wearing a bra and he was turning her down? It seemed almost criminal!

"It's not that. Okay, well maybe it is. But that's just a part of it.. I want _you_ ," he confessed. "But I lied. I don't want this."

She blushed when he said he wanted her, but regained her composure.

"Frank Delfino doesn't want sex? What parallel universe are we now living in?" she joked.

He redid his belt and then grabbed his shirt and vest from the floor. He put all his clothes back on.

"You're serious about this?" Laurel asked. "You don't want to do this with me?"

"We should get back to work," he told her, scratching his head. "You don't want the rest of the rat pack to get ahead of you on the case. Then, Annalise will be impressed with them instead of you. Don't let that happen."

" _That's_ what you're concerned about?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

He didn't answer her. He just climbed up the stairs, opened the door, and exited the basement.


End file.
